When storing items for the winter, it is necessary to remove the fluid, especially undesired fluid, therefrom. Typical items, from which fluid must be removed, include fluid lines on motor homes, garden hoses and similar fluid containing items. One good way of accomplishing such a fluid clearance is to run air therethrough. However, there is no efficient way to do that.
Typical of the underfed fluid in these hoses or elongated tubes is water. Because water expands in volume as it transitions to ice, such expansion can cause the hose to rupture, and the hose to be ruined.
On ships of the United States Navy, it is customary to use hoses to apply steam to pipes for the purpose of cleaning the pipes. Customarily, such hoses are stored on deck. Condensed water in the hoses can freeze and make the hoses difficult to use. In fact, such frozen condensate can even ruin the hoses. An efficient clearing of those hoses can provide a great advantage. No such clearing device or method exists.
It is also feasible to put antifreeze in the appropriate lines. However, the antifreeze can have difficulty. Not only is the antifreeze an environmental hazard, it is difficult to dispose of after use. Thus, a means for clearing the fluid out of lines is desirable.